Lexie Carver
Alexandra "Lexie" Carver (nèe Brooks,formerly Perrault) is the wife of Salem mayor Abe Carver. She is the daughter of international criminal, Stefano DiMera and Celeste Perrault, however she is raised to believe that her aunt Grace and Grace's husband are her biological parents. Lexie Brooks comes to Salem as a police Officer and partner of Officer Abe Carver. She is once a police officer but is kicked off the force for aiding her vigilante brother-in-law Jonah Carver. Lexie also becomes good friends with John Black (who was then believed to be Roman Brady)'s fiance, Diana Colville. Later, she goes through medical school and becomes a doctor. Abe and Lexie married at St. Luke's Church. Lexie is believed to be pregnant, but however it is a believed that the test were false, devastating her and Abe. Lexie has a history of cheating on her husband. She once flirts with Abe's brother Jonah, but they stop short of an affair. Lexie later sleeps with Abe's illegitimate son Brandon Walker before she knows of his connection to her husband. Lexie has an affair with Tek Kramer, whom she dates after her husband was presumed dead. Lexie, while not a villain, frequently engages in unethical behavior. She also tends to stick up for her father's family, the DiMeras. Both her father Stefano and her cousin André have helped her with her problems (often using illegal means). Fearing Lexie can't bear children, Stefano arranges for her to raise Isaac (Zack), the son of Bo and Hope Brady, as her biological son after a surrogate's baby is switched with Zack in the hospital. Lexie did not know this at the time, but later chooses to keep quiet about it once she finds out, even though Hope is her best friend. Lexie has a history of antagonism with Sami Brady. They both are involved with Brandon. Sami has blackmailed Lexie on a number of occasions due to Lexie's repeated adultery. Most recently, Sami has Lexie lie to Carrie regarding her chances of having healthy children. Breaking her hippocratic oath, Lexie is fired from Salem University Hospital. However, with Hope's help, Lexie becomes Kayla Johnson's part-time private nurse and 'personal medical adviser'. Lexie is once kidnapped by her cousin Andre because she claims she witnessed EJ shooting John Black. Tek Kramer is the real witness of the crime, but they cover it up because Lexie did not want her husband to find out that she is with Tek again. Shortly afterwards, Lexie and Tek are ran off the road. No bodies are recovered. Lexie is later discovered in the underground tunnels of Salem during a Bo and Hope investigation into the long running Brady-DiMera feud. Upon her return, Lexie reunites with her husband and is reinstated by the Salem University Hospital board and eventually becomes Chief of Staff. Her new position keeps her very busy which causes marital problems. She is currently dealing with the news that Theo is autistic. In order to spend more time with her son, Lexie resigns from her position, but remains at the hospital as a doctor. She also supports Abe's campaign for mayor. Lexie becomes Salem's First Lady. Lexie later returns to the position of Chief of Staff after Kayla, who took over the role, decides to leave Salem. In 2010, it is believed that Dr. Carly Manning would become the position of Chief of Staff when Lexie and Abe consider leaving Salem, however they decide to stay in Salem, Lexie decides to keep her position at the Hospital. Later in 2012 she died of a brain tumor. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:DiMera Family Category:Current Cast Members Category:Carver Family Category:Females Category:Children of Stefano DiMera Category:Deceased Characters Category:Love Interests of Abe Carver